True Love
by TheYaoiKing
Summary: PewDiePie must chose whether to keep his normal normal life, or risk it all for love.


True Love

Felix sat on his old wooden deck while the summer breeze brushed through his dirty blonde hair. He was so confused his head hurt. He had never experienced such a feeling when he was around Ken. His heart would thump against his ribcage, and he felt all lightheaded.

"_No... This can't be happening! It's just infatuation! I am not in love with Ken, it's just a crush_!" He thought.

But on the inside, he knew his true feelings. He just didn't want those feelings, but they were inevitable. Felix was already in love with Marzia, or so he thought. He didn't know what was going on inside his brain. He was supposed to be in love with Marzia, get married, happily ever after, the end. But no, this was no fairy tale. This was reality, and reality sucked.

What he wanted to do on the inside was grab Ken, tell him how he felt, and run away together. But he couldn't, because what would he tell his subscribers? What would he tell his parents? What would he tell Marzia? He couldn't let his world crumble just for Ken.

_"__Ken. Sweet Ken. Sweet, hot, sexy-"_

"Hey Felix!" said Cry.

Felix jumped in surprise. He was so caught up in his daydream, he didn't notice Cry sneak up behind him like that.

"Oh, Cry, you scared me. I thought you were... never mind. Anyways, what's up?"

"Dude, remember? We're playing Trouble in Terrorist Town in like two minutes. Remember?"

"Oh... Oh. Duh. Yeah, right. Okay, I'll be there in just a sec."

"Okay. You feeling alright? You seem kind of weird."

"No, I'm fine. Really."

Cry hesitated, but then went back inside the house. Felix sighed. He had to keep making videos and go on with his career. He didn't have time for moping around. The show most go on. Felix went in the house, got on his computer, and started the web cam.

"Hooooooowwwwww's it going Bro's. My name is Peeeeeewdiepie! And welcome back to some more TTT."

As he started playing, Felix heard Ken's voice, and his heart melted. All he could think about was Ken. His voice, his magnificent beard, his laughter. Felix was addicted to him. He felt high when he heard Ken's voice. Ken was his... his Senpai. He couldn't think of reasons not to love him. His voice, his magnificent beard, his amazing laughter, his _rock hard abs._

"Pewds...?" Minx said.

"Wait, what?" Felix said, blinking out of his hypnotic state.

"Your just sitting there. Did you forget we're playing?" Cry asked.

"Umm... sorry, I was... I don't know. I guess I was just zoning out. Let's continue playing."

Felix couldn't play very good, he was too distracted to every move that Ken was making. He would always just end up dying. After the game, Cry came up to him.

"Felix, I know something is wrong. Just spit it out." Cry said.

"Really, I'm fine. I promise."

"Spill the beans!" Cry protested. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Felix pondered this, and sighed. "Fine. But if you tell anyone, I will cut off your favorite appendage."

"Jeez. You're feeling sassy today aren't you? Anyways, so what is it?"

"Well. I've kinda sorta developed feelings... for Ken... But I'm not in love with him!"

Cry smirked mischievously.

"I _knew _something was going on between you!"

"No there isn't! He doesn't even know!"

"Dude, look. You need to tell him. Then, everything will be fine."

"I can't possibly tell him! What about Marzia!"

"Who cares? You need to tell him! Then you want be as stressed or panicked."

"But... fine. I'll go."

Felix dialed up Ken on is cell phone.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Ummm... do you want to get some pizza?"

"Sure. Let's meet at that Pizza Hut down the road from the pool. Okay?

"Okay. See ya.

Felix nervously hailed a cab and got into the seat. He had never felt this nervous in his life. He felt like he wanted to vomit, but at the same time he was excited. He would finally get to admit his crush... no, his love, to Ken. He couldn't believe this day was actually here.

The cab pulled up, and Felix was sweating terribly. He got out of the car, took a deep breath, and went inside. He went inside the Pizza Hut, and immediately saw Ken's handsome face. Felix flashed him a smile and sat down at the table.

"So, do you want some pizza, or something?" Ken asked.

"Ken, I have to tell you something!"

"Okay, sure."

"Ken... I've known you for a long time. A real long time. And... Well, your one of my best friends. Like a brother. But the thing is... I-"

But before he could finish, Ken passionately kissed Felix. Felix's eyes were open wide in surprise. The last thing he expected was for Ken to kiss him.

"Felix, I have feelings for you. I love you. I know you are dating Marzia, but I have wanted to kiss you since the first time I met you."

Felix sat in shock. He could barely process what was going on. He started to cry tears of joy, and he kissed Ken again.

"I... I've loved you too! Ken, I'm so happy. Ken... Lets get married."

To Be Continued...?


End file.
